James
by Lillie Prongs
Summary: "Dizem que tudo o que buscamos também nos busca e, se ficamos quietos, o que buscamos nos encontrará." - Autor Desconhecido  E depois de ter encontrado ele, eu faria de tudo para não deixar que ele fosse embora. U/A
1. Chapter 1

Oi galerinha :D

É minha primeira fic \o/

Realmente espero que vocês gostem dela. É baseada em fatos reais, que foram modificados para preservar a identidade dos envolvidos (que suspense, não? uashauhsuhuhau) Como vocês sabem, comentários são SEMPRE bem vindos. Críticas **construtivas **também são :D

De vez em quando, vou indicar no começo dos capítulos músicas que tem algo a ver com eles.

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, Harry Potter não me pertence. Tenho permissão para escrever esses fatos. Tudo vai ser mudado para não prejudicar ninguém. E não, não aconteceu comigo. ^^ Me perdoem os erros e acho que é só!

Boa leitura :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

– Qual o nome deles? – Eu perguntei para Marlene, minha amiga, quando aqueles garotos passaram por nós, no pátio do colégio. – Hum, na verdade, eu não sei Lils. Mas eu sei que o de cabelo até o ombro é incrivelmente gostoso. – Marlene me respondeu rindo, ainda olhando os garotos parados na fila da cantina. O de cabelo grande era lindo. Mesmo de longe, eu podia notar seus olhos azuis. Eram de um azul tempestade. Óbvio que ele era encrenca. E por que não seria? A tatuagem que ele escondia com os cabelos no pescoço bronzeado dizia claramente. O que estava do seu lado era bonito também. Loiro, com grandes olhos castanhos, parecia ter caído de pára-quedas ali. Segurava um livro nas mãos e ria de alguma coisa que o mais baixo deles dizia. Esse também era loiro, porém enquanto o cabelo do outro puxava para um tom quase que dourado, ele puxava para o tom de palha. Era gordinho e eu duvidava que ele estivesse com eles por qualquer outro motivo a não ser proteção. Mas minha atenção estava mesmo no moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele não era tão alto quanto o moreno da Lene, mas tinha o mesmo porte elegante. Talvez o óculos de aro fino e redondo desse todo esse charme a ele. Seus ombros eram largos, feito os dos nadadores e suas mãos eram grandes, como as dos jogadores de basquete. Ele sim era realmente gostoso... Quero dizer, esse meu pensamento "à lá Marlene" veio porque ele estava vestido da minha forma preferida: usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, como a de um motoqueiro e usava Allstar de couro branco.  
>– Ele é de que ano? Quero dizer, o de óculos. – Eu perguntei novamente, mexendo nas pontas de meus cabelos cor de fogo. Oh, me desculpe. Estou aqui falando e falando sobre o Senhor Gostoso ali que nem me apresentei. Olá, sou Lily Evans. Estamos na hora do intervalo, na Hogwarts High School, uma das escolas mais importantes e antigas da Inglaterra. E, embora ela tenha todos esses títulos, vou te dizer, ela fica no alto de uma colina, aos arredores de Hogsmeade, o vilarejo mais parado do mundo. Esse vilarejo é o mais antigo da Inglaterra e sim, tudo aqui é praticamente o mais antigo. Até parece que vida começou aqui. Estudo aqui desde meus onze anos. Todos que estão aqui estudam desde seus onze anos e com isso, podemos dizer que realmente somos uma família, contando que terminamos nossos estudos aos dezessete anos. E graças ao bom Deus, esse é o meu último ano. Essa que está ao meu lado, comendo o cara de cabelos grandes com os olhos é Marlene Mckinnon, minha melhor amiga desde que saímos da maternidade. Bem, ela uma semana antes de mim, mas nossas mães são tipo as melhores amigas mais estranhas que conhecemos. Em minha opinião, Lene é a garota mais linda que conheço. Eu sei, eu deveria dizer que ela é a segunda, já que eu teria que ser a primeira, porém, se eu dissesse isso, estaria mentindo. Ser ruiva é comum aqui na terra da Rainha, embora ninguém que eu conheça tenha o mesmo tom que o meu. Mas ser morena de olhos hipnotizantes azuis? 10 pontos para minha amiga. Seus cabelos são desfiados para todos os lados, com uma franja que cai em seus olhos, com todo um charme. Já eu, bem, sou normal. Meus cabelos ruivos se estendem até minha cintura, como uma cascata vermelha. Nas pontas, eles formam belos cachos que nenhum modelador até hoje conseguiu imitar. Mas o que realmente eu amo em mim são meus olhos. Eles são verdes. Mas não um verde claro. São esmeraldas. Grandes esmeraldas que ao menor raio de sol brilham com o vigor de diamantes. Pensando bem, até que eu sou bonitinha...<br>– Acho que está no último também. Dodô e Emme tinham me dito dos garotos da sala delas, mas eu nem tinha dado tanta bola. Como me arrependo agora. – E ela fez cara de tristeza, mas que logo abriu no sorriso mais sacana que eu já vira na vida. – E por que tanto interesse neles, Evans? O ocludinho ali faz você querer sair da sua fossa pelo Amos e querer dar uns amassos? – E ri com ela. Amos era meu namorado até uns dois meses atrás, quando eu "acidentalmente" entrei no corredor masculino de noite, indo até o quarto dele e o vi sendo... Hum, desculpe. Dorcas – uma de minhas amigas – diz que uma hora vou ter de voltar a dizer essa palavra. Mas, por enquanto, vamos dizer que Narcissa Black estava alegrando a região no meio das pernas dele.  
>Com a boca dela.<br>Eu não fiz muito escândalo. Nunca fui disso. Mas dentro das quatro paredes de meu quarto, na minha cama e no meu travesseiro, só Deus sabia o que eu estava sofrendo.  
>– Qual é Lene! Só estou perguntando. Você só pensa coisas que não deveria, sabia? E pra sua informação, o Amos é a página mais virada da minha vida ok? – Eu tentei disfarçar, sabendo que Marlene sacaria.<br>– Não esquenta. Prometo não ficar te perturbando. Não muito, pelo menos... – Ela disse e levantamos, pois o sinal que indicava o final de nosso intervalo iria acabar. Olhei rapidamente de volta para a cantina e eles já não estavam mais lá. _Que pena_, pensei. Mas de qualquer forma, depois falaria com a Emmeline e ela teria que me dizer quem são. Enquanto eu pensava nisso, porém, o destino armou coisas que eu nunca iria entender. Eu escutei a voz de Marlene longe, me dizendo algo. Será que era importante? Antes mesmo que Marlene conseguisse me puxar, eu senti o cheiro do suco de uva voltar-se totalmente em minha blusa branca.  
>– Caramba, você não vê por onde and... – Antes que eu pudesse dizer o resto, vi quem era. Era ele. O gostosão da cantina.<br>– Ah. me desculpe. Mas a culpa foi sua. Você que não estava olhando. – O gostosão disse baixo, numa voz incrivelmente sexy. Eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada, olhando-o, sem saber o que dizer.  
>– Talvez. Mas se você estava prestando tanta atenção, podia ter desviado. – E sorri.<br>– Ok, tudo bem. Me pegou. – Ele começou a dizer. Olhei pro lado e vi que seus amigos estavam atrás dele. E pude escutar a risada de Marlene também. Meu Deus, todas as garotas do sétimo ano iriam saber dessa. Palmas para Lily Evans, a desastrada do ano.  
>– Olha, me desculpe, tenho treino agora, então, não se preocupe. Mas, me deve uma blu... – E parei quando ele tirou a jaqueta de motoqueiro e no próximo segundo, a jogou em minhas costas. – Fica com ela hoje. Como meu pedido de desculpas, Lils. – E depois de me dar o sorriso mais maroto que eu já havia recebido na vida, ele me deixou ali. Mas, ele me chamou de Lils. Como ele sabia meu nome?<br>De qualquer forma, naquele dia, no treino, fiz o melhor tempo do nado livre do sétimo ano feminino.  
>E naquele dia, quando fui dormir, foi a primeira vez que eu sonhei com ele<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Comentários?

Beijos,

L. Prongs


	2. Chapter 2

Moramos na escola, mas aos finais de semana podemos voltar para casa, retornando sempre na segunda de manhã. Durante a semana, podemos sair, porém temos uma espécie de toque de recolher. Mas, para alguns, esse horário é entendido, já que trabalham. Essa é uma das coisas que diferenciam HHS das outras. Ela tem uma espécie de programa que nos incentiva a trabalhar. Eu não sei direito como funciona, mas um dia ouvi a professora Minerva explicando assim: os pais de alunos que tem escritórios ou empresas, para conseguir descontos na mensalidade de seus filhos, oferecem "estágios" para alguns alunos. E geralmente, eles trabalham em Londres. Outros, porém, trabalham em Hogsmead mesmo. Com os _pubs_ e lojas, não é difícil conseguir um trabalho de meio período. Na verdade, semana passada, soube que vão abrir uma filial daquela livraria famosa em Londres, a Floreios e Borrões. Vou me candidatar. Sempre sonhei em trabalhar em um lugar assim, por causa do desconto para funcionários. De qualquer forma, trabalhando ou não, para estudar aqui, ou você deve ser um aluno muito bom ou você entra por meio de bolsa de estudos. Ah, esqueci de dizer, mas em HHS, somos divididos assim que entramos. Não importa se você é bolsista ou convidado. E também não é uma divisão do tipo meninas para um lado da escola e meninos para o outro. Existem quatro casas aqui: Grifinória, que é a minha casa, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Fazemos testes de aptidão e assim e somos classificados para uma das casas. Geralmente, as pessoas audaciosas e corajosas vão para a Grifinória, cujo brasão é um belo e grande leão vermelho e amarelo. Sabe, ele me lembra o Aslam, de "As Crônicas de Nárnia". Pois é, adoro esse filme. Sou nerd assumida, não ria. Inteligentes e bem humorados vão para a Corvinal, que tem como símbolo uma águia de cobre. O símbolo dos lufanos é o texugo e a cor é o amarelo, que representa as pessoas pacientes e bondosas. Há quem diga que só vai para a Lufa-Lufa quem não conseguiu passar para as outras casas. E adivinha quem diz isso? Claro, uma boa parte dos Sonserinos, que são os astutos e sedentos de poder. Eu não acredito nisso. Cada casa acolhe aqueles que se identificam com eles e não as sobras dos outros, mas vai enfiar isso na cabeça deles?  
>Voltando ao assunto anterior, como eu moro no centro de Londres e aos finais de semana estou quase sempre nos treinos, não é sempre que vou para casa. Na verdade, eu meio que evito isso. Tenho uma irmã mais velha, a Petúnia, e nós não nos damos bem. Bem, nem adianta me perguntar o motivo. Ou melhor, acho que sei. Na minha família, eu fui a única a receber o convite para estudar em Hogwarts. Petúnia nunca aceitou o fato de a pequena Lily ter entrado, e ela, não. Mas, logo não vai precisar se preocupar com isso. Se tudo der certo, quando me formar, vou estudar em Yale. Estados Unidos. Um oceano de distância disso tudo. No aniversário do meu pai, mês passado, tivemos mais uma de nossas brigas colossais e ela passou a semana inteira depois na casa de um cara chamado Vernon Dursley. Papai e mamãe não gostaram muito, mas "Petúnica" já é maior de idade e podia fazer o que quisesse.<p>

Bem, no geral, Hogwarts é bem legal, sabe? Tem um lago enorme, perto do estacionamento dos alunos. Sim, podemos ter carros aqui. E sim, quando está calor, nós adoramos passar a tarde toda nele. Os dormitórios ficam localizados na parte baixa da colina. São quatro prédios no total, com sete andares, um para cada ano de estudos. Cada quarto abriga 5 pessoas e para cada ano são apenas cem alunos, que no total, nos dá setecentos alunos na escola inteira.

Eu estou no meu quarto agora. Divido ele com minhas melhores amigas Dorcas, Marlene, Emmeline e Alice. Estou sentada na minha cama, vendo minhas amigas dormirem tranqüilas e... Opa, Dodô acabou de roncar alto. E eu, estou com a jaqueta dele em minhas mãos. E com uma vontade louca de ir procurá-lo amanhã! Quando lembro dos olhos dele, as borboletas em minha barriga começam a ficar loucas! Ah Deus, o que eu estou fazendo? Um sorrisinho idiota e eu já estou assim? Quero dizer, ele era lindo sim, mas eu nem troquei mais de vinte palavras com ele ontem...  
>Foi nessa hora que a Marlene sorriu, ainda dormindo e disse algo como: "quero sorvete com coca-cola mamãe".<p>

Acordei cedo hoje, mas fiquei enrolando para levantar. São nove horas da manhã agora.  
>Tomei meu banho, me troquei e peguei meu caderno e livro de História. O professor Binns, passara uma infinidade de perguntas para a próxima aula. Saí do prédio da Grifinória, subindo as escadas bem feitas e revestidas com ladrilhos, para rumar ao refeitório. É um prédio amplo, térreo, com um grande salão. Fica próximo aos prédios onde são ministradas as aulas. Nele também há várias mesas com oito lugares. E foi bem nesse lugar que ontem, minha vida deu salto.<br>Eu só não sabia se havia sido para a melhor ou pior.  
>Após deixar meu material na mesa que sentávamos pelos últimos anos, fui até a fila para pegar meu café da manhã. Estava com fome hoje, então, uma grande xícara de chocolate quente com torradas quentinhas e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate cairiam bem. Estava lendo um texto do livro, quando senti alguém lendo por cima de ombro.<br>– Você podia devolver a minha jaqueta? Descobri que andar de moto sem ela é horrível. – MEUDEUSDOCÉU. Como o sorriso dele pode ser tão lindo assim? Alguém me explica, por que tá super difícil de compreender. Nessa hora, acho que a minha cara de susto deve ter sido a melhor, pois ele sentou soltando uma risada baixa, passando a mão pelo jeans e depois passando a mão nos cabelos grossos e pretos. Olhei assustada para ele. Tentei pensar em algo que não fosse idiota para dizer. Não muito, pelo menos.  
>– Faz o quê aqui? – E me arrependi na hora; Lily, florzinha, CADÊ A SUTILEZA, SUA PALERMA? Aparentemente, ele ria de tudo o que saía da minha boca.<br>– Aqui no refeitório? Bem, vim pegar minha jaqueta com você e tomar meu café. E na verdade, eu te perguntei primeiro, então acho que merecia primeiro a resposta. Agora me deve duas. – Ha, tive que rir.  
>– Quem está fazendo a contagem? Você? – Sorri. Acho que a Lily doce estava voltando.<br>– Ah... Na verdade, é o Pads. Mas ele não é muito justo, então, o Moony assumiu o controle. Sorte sua. Se dependesse do Sirius, me deveria umas dez. – E ele, de uma forma muito abusada, pegou a xícara de minha mão e tomou. – Com canela? Fica bom.  
>– Com licença? Esse é o meu chocolate quente. Se quiser, o seu fica naquele balcão. – E apontei para o lugar atrás dele, mas dessa vez, sorrindo.<br>Ele se sentou mais confortavelmente na cadeira.  
>– E você, faz o quê aqui? – E me encarou com seus belos olhos, ainda bebendo em minha xícara.<br>– Ah... – Eu disse olhando para meu livro e depois para ele, que me olhava como se quisesse me interpretar. – O que é Pads e Moony? Sirius é um dos seus amigos? – E me dei conta que ele ainda estava tomando em minha xícara. – Depois ainda quer sua jaqueta de volta! Eu devia roubá-la, do mesmo jeito que está fazendo agora. – E para variar, ele riu baixo.  
>– Você é meio possessiva com suas coisas, não é? Se quiser, dividimos essa e hoje à noite, te pago algo no <em>pub<em> da Madame Rosmerta. O que acha?  
>– Estou esperando minhas amigas, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes. – E Sorri. Foi impressão minha ou ele havia acabado de me chamar para sair? – Você está me chamando para sair? – Sim, ele estava me encarando, quase como se eu fosse um enigma e se ele o descobrisse, ganharia um milhão de libras. Sim, eu disse aquilo para ele saber que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse comigo alguém daria por minha falta. Era estranho, mas mesmo sentindo tudo isso por ele, ainda tinha uma parte de mim que tinha medo.<br>– Olha, obrigada pela jaqueta. Mas ela não está comigo agora. Está em meu quarto. Você nem me conhece e fez isso. Eu podia nunca mais te devolver ou podia ter doado sua jaqueta e – Eu parei, incrédula, para falar a verdade. Não sei como o rosto dele não doía, de tanto sorrir.  
>– Na verdade, sei quem você é. Lily Evans, último ano. Capitã do time feminino de natação; – E ele sorriu. – Não se assuste. Já estudamos juntos há uns anos atrás, mas eu tive que sair da escola por uns tempos. Pelo visto, quem não sabe nada sobre mim aqui é você. – Bem, eu assenti. Eu realmente não me lembrava dele.<br>– Eu sei quem você é! – Eu disse em um tom quase que ofendido. Você é... – Ele olhou para mim sorrindo e depois arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Me dei por vencida. – Ok, ok! Eu não me lembro de você, satisfeito? – Encarei ele emburrada. – Vai ficar de charme ou vai dizer seu nome? – Aí ele riu mais uma vez e levantou. – Me desculpe, tenho que ir. Até mais tarde, no Três Vassouras. Vou estar lá às sete. E sobre minha jaqueta, meu amigo, o Sirius, vai te procurar hoje para pegá-la ok? – E o indivíduo se levantou e piscou para mim. Mas não saiu sem antes dizer. – Se quiser saber meu nome, vai ter de me encontrar lá, Lils.

Assustei-me quando Dorcas, Emmeline e Marlene sentaram nos outros lugares da mesa, rindo feito doidas e Marlene estava me abraçando, o seu bom dia costumeiro. – Lily, você não tem idéia do que a louca da Dorcas fez! – Lene era assim. Em qualquer lugar que chegava, já ia soltando tudo o que queria dizer. – Ela foi falar com o Sirius, amigo do seu James... Não acredito que não o reconheci naquele dia e... – E ela não terminou de dizer, pois eu meio que pulei nela para tapar aquela boca enorme que ela tinha.  
>– O que aconteceu Lils? – Dorcas me perguntou assustada. Ah, eu já disse dela? Não? E nem de Emme ou Alice certo? Me desculpem, é que esse cara tem me deixado... Ok, deixa quieto e vamos lá. Emme é mais alta que eu e coisa mais baixa que Lene e tem lindos olhos castanhos. Seus cabelos loiros dourados são todos cachos lindos, que vão até seus ombros. Ela ama presilhas. Tem uma coleção enorme e é difícil vê-la com a mesma presilha duas vez no mesmo mês. Ela não é toda escultural como Lene, mas recebe os mesmos elogios que ela quando passa. E Dodô, bem, Dodô é uma figura. Ela é baixinha, mas o ditado que fala que os piores venenos estão nos menores frascos é verdade. Quando ela quer, é a pior pessoa do mundo e no resto do tempo, é a mais querida dele. Seu cabelo é preto e o corte é repicado, indo até pouca coisa abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos são verdes claros. Ela é toda delicada e me lembra uma bailarina de caixinha de jóias sabe? Já Lice, bem, a Alice é a Alice. Ela é o tipo versátil sabe? Já fez balé, kung-fu e artes cênicas. Fala um pouco de mandarim, italiano e russo. Na verdade, ela é do tipo que sonha muita coisa, tudo de uma vez só. Desde o final do quinto ano, ela e Frank Longbottom estão namorando. Nós dizemos que os dois vão casar e terão um filho para cada uma de nós amadrinhar. Ela é da minha altura, mas um pouco mais bronzeada, devido as últimas férias na França. O pessoal no prédio da Grifinória nos define assim: eu sou a inteligente. Marlene, a popular. Emmeline é a conselheira, Dorcas, a engraçada e a Alice, versátil;<br>Bem, isso meio que diz quem somos.  
>Olhei para elas e me perguntei se devia realmente dizer o que havia acontecido. Porém, quando olhei para o lado, ainda pude vê-lo saindo do refeitório, com toda sua impertinência e graça.<br>– Desculpe Lils, mas eu já sei o que você vai me dizer, está tão na sua cara! – Às vezes eu odeio que Marlene seja minha melhor amiga. Ela percebe as coisas rápido demais. – Nós o vimos sentado aqui com você.  
>– O que, por Deus, ele estava dizendo? Você fazia cada careta... – Dorcas dizia roubando meu bolo de chocolate.<br>– Epa! Pode ir parando por aí, Meadowes. Meu bolo, minhas regras. – Eu disse tentando parecer brava.  
>– Lily, qual é? Era óbvio que ele estava super dando em cima de você! – Emme disse com toda sua delicadeza;<br>Antes que eu pudesse rir com isso, eu parei. – Espera um pouco. Do que você o chamou? – Eu me virei para Marlene, esperando uma resposta.  
>– James... Você não se lembra dele? O James Potter! Lily, vocês dois praticamente se matavam quando se cruzavam na escola! Você foi a única garota do nosso ano que foi parar no aconselhamento cinco vezes seguidas em um mês! Não acredito que se esqueceu dele! – E ela riu e eu não agüentei e ri junto. Como eu poderia ter esquecido disso?<p>

Prontos para mais uma história?

Todos entram em HHS quando completam onze anos. E bem, com onze, ninguém é bonitinho. Não é? Bem, James Potter fazia eu me lembrar disso todos os dias. Eu usava aparelho e meu cabelo era tremendamente vermelho. Ele me chamava de foguinho. O começo da minha adolescência foi terrível. E pensando bem, agora sei quem são os outros garotos que estavam com ele. O de Lene é Sirius Black. Ele era o pior aterrorizador ao lado de James. Black já era um galã com onze anos. Uma boa parte das garotas de meu ano deram seu primeiro beijo com ele. Inclusive Marlene. O loiro bonito é Remus Lupin. Ele era quieto e um dos melhores alunos daquela escola. Não sei bem como eles se tornaram amigos, mas acabou que eles não se desgrudavam. E o outro loiro é Peter Pettigrew. Se James me achava feia, ele deveria olhar para o garoto que andava com ele. Peter era baixinho, dentuço e gordinho. Parecia um... Ratinho. E James, bem, ele era ruim, ao mesmo tempo em que era bom. Ele era um recordista do gabinete do Diretor, porém, também era um dos que possuía as melhores notas. Juntos, eles formavam um grupo que se intitulavam Os Marotos. E agora me lembrei quando ele falou de Moony e Pads. Esses eram os apelidos deles na época. Sempre os escutavam chamando-os disso. Eu me lembro que James era Prongs, Remus era Moony, Sirius era Padfoot e Peter era Wormtail. E do mesmo jeito que todas essas Lembranças vieram a tona de uma vez só, uma que eu esperei vir, não veio. A lembrança que respondia por que eles haviam sumido por tanto tempo e só voltado agora.  
>Olhei novamente para Marlene e pisquei, saindo do meu rápido devaneio, enquanto ela me observava.<br>– Eu disse que não lembrava dele. E ele me chamou para ir no Três Vassouras esta noite... – Eu disse debruçando na mesa. – Mas eu não vou! Ele me infernizava e agora só porque me emprestou uma jaqueta, acha que está tudo bem?  
>– Ah minha doce Lily – começou Dorcas – Você vai, querendo ou não, encontrá-lo está noite.<p>

Voltamos para nosso quarto, o qual nem tinha sinal de Alice. Nos fins de semana, mal a víamos, pois ela estava sempre com Frank. Ele, Marlene e eu éramos vizinhos desde... sempre. Frank era o único garoto que eu compreendia o funcionamento do cérebro. Dorcas e Emmeline estavam brigando para ver quem iria sair com o casaco vermelho hoje. Esse casaco tinha história. Mesmo com a diferença de altura, o casaco ficava perfeito nas duas. Elas eram tipo "almas gêmeas" amigas sabe? E agora, as duas discutiam de quem era a vez de usar.  
>– Dorcas! Você o usou na última vez que fomos! É minha vez agora! – Emmeline dizia fazendo bico.<br>– Emme! Pooor favor! Fabian vai estar lá! Eu preciso estar simplesmente linda! – Ah Deus, essa sempre era a desculpa quando ela queria algo. – Você não precisa ficar salvando seu suposto namorado! Por favorzinho Emmezita? – E como uma boa chantagista que era, ela piscava, fazendo beiçinho.  
>– Sua chantagista de uma figa! Dorcas, da próxima vez em que eu quiser usá-lo, não vai ter Fabian que vai te salvar ok? – E ao dizer isso, Dorcas pulou em Emmeline, fazendo-as caírem na cama de Alice.<br>– Emme, já te disse que você é demais? Te adoro! – E Dorcas pegou o casaco da mão de Emmeline, e vestiu-o, girando na frente do espelho, buscando um ângulo melhor de si mesma. Eu e Marlene apenas ríamos das duas.  
>– E então Lily, essa saia, não acha? – E ela jogou a saia em mim, sorrindo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, alguém bateu na porta. – Eu atendo! – Lene disse, arrumando o roupão de banho amarelo, com bolinhas pretas que ela usava.<br>– Oi, posso aju... – E Lene, pode ter certeza que vou rir de você por muito tempo por isso. Sabe aqueles momento que as palavras somem e você vê seu futuro marido parado na sua frente? Pois bem, NÃO foi isso que aconteceu.  
>– Marlene Mckinnon? Ah Deus, eu venho aqui procurando uma jaqueta e acho você? – E, só ele mesmo para puxar Lene e lhe beijar rapidamente.<br>– SIRIUS BLACK! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Ela disse batendo no peito dele após empurrá-lo. E tenho que dizer, Sirius Black não tinha mudado nada.  
>– Ah Lenita, depois de tanto tempo é assim que você me trata? – Ele disse fingindo tristeza e encostou no batente. – E é assim que você atende a porta? Ainda bem que eu voltei para sua vida...<br>Lene olhou assustada para trás e nós estávamos, por falta de palavra melhor, embasbacadas. Ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo e fechou a porta com tudo. É claro que corremos para a porta para tentar ouvir o que eles diziam.  
>– Primeiro de tudo, não me chame de Lenita, Black. Você perdeu esse direito há tempos. Segundo, eu te trato da forma que eu achar melhor. E depois, eu atendo a porta da forma que eu bem quiser! – E na última palavra, sua voz subiu alguns tons, se tornando fina demais. – Se tivesse me dado vontade de abrir a porta nua, eu teria feito e você não devia se importar! Anda, fala logo o que você quer, porque estou me arrumando para sair! – E se bem conheço Lene, ela devia estar batendo um dos pés, com os braços cruzados.<br>– Ah Lenita, não faça assim. Sei que sentiu minha falta e preciso dizer, também senti a sua. – E por incrível que pareça, o seu tom foi de seriedade. – E além do que, vim aqui para pegar a jaqueta do Prongs. Não sabia que você... Foguinho? Esse mundo é pequeno demais! – Ele disse sorrindo, quando abri a porta com tudo e joguei a bendita da jaqueta em seu peito.  
>– Black. – Disse desgostosa. – Não digo que é um prazer te ver, porque não é. Mas, seu amigo disse que alguém viria pegar a jaqueta. Aí está ela. E agradeça à ele por mim, ok? E não me chame de foguinho!<br>– O quê? Não! Ele disse que você poderia fazer isso. E minha missão é levar você até ele. Então, se puderem se trocar logo, vou agradecer. Minha barriga está fazendo barulho de tanta fome!

E além de desagradável, me lembrei como Sirius Black podia ser mandão.

Depois da meia hora mais longa da minha vida, estávamos prontas. Já estávamos em novembro e o tempo estava frio. Vestia uma saia de cintura alta, balonê. Ela era navy e parava um pouco antes do joelho. Em cima, uma blusa listrada branca e vermelha e por causa do frio, usava uma grossa meia preta de lã, e AllStar vermelhos também. Para completar, usava um casaco preto, com oito botões na frente. Minha touca era preta também. Dorcas estava com o casaco vermelho, que a cobria até o joelho. Por baixo dele, um suéter de cashemere branco, calça jeans preta, com botas estilo montaria marrons, com fivelas douradas.  
>Seus cabelos estavam em uma trança embutida de lado. Emmeline escolhera um vestido de lã rosa mesclada, com gola em V. Vestia uma meia marrom e sapatos Oxford de salto marrons também. E para não passar frio, uma jaqueta preta, forrada, que ia até a altura de sua cintura. E Marlene, que para ir a esquina precisa estar calçando sapatos Loubortin, estava bem também. Vestia uma calça jeans skinny, de lavagem normal, com um maxi cardigan preto, branco e cinza. Por cima dele, uma jaqueta de couro preto, com zípers prata. Nos pés, sapatilhas brancas, com dois Cs cruzados. Não levávamos bolsas, pois tudo o que carregaríamos cabia dentro de nossos bolsos.<br>Após Sirius encher muito, acabamos aceitando que ele nos desse uma carona. Sorte de Dorcas que ficara para ir com Fabian. Não era pelo carro de Sirius, que era lindo por sinal, um reluzente Camaro SS 1969 azul, com duas listras brancas nas laterais. Mas foi uma tortura porque da escola até Hogsmead, ele e Lene foram discutindo. Pelo visto, eram anos e anos de insultos e desculpas acumulados entre ele. Dei graças a Deus quando pulei do lindo carro e gritei que depois os encontrava e Emmeline fez o mesmo. Descemos juntas até metade do caminho, onde nos separamos. Ela queria fazer compras, e eu finalmente iria conhecer James novamente.

– Achei que não viria. – James disse sorrindo para mim. Eu não resisti e sorri de volta, passando a mão nervosamente por minha saia. Tirei meu casaco e a touca e os coloquei na cadeira ao lado da que James estava puxando para mim, em sua frente.

– Bem, para falar a verdade – Eu olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dele. – eu também achei. Mas, tinha que te provar que eu também sei quem você é, James Potter. – E eu enchi a boca para dizer isso. Ponto para mim! – E Black está com sua jaqueta; Ele e Lene ficaram discutindo algo que eu deixei de entender depois de dois minutos de gritos.  
>– Hum, parabéns foguinho. Achei que não se lembraria... E sim, ele disse que sentia falta desse vigor de Marlene. Não conte à ela, mas tem dias que eu acordo de madrugada e o escuto falar o nome dela... – Como não? Ela é minha melhor amiga e PRECISA saber disso! Ele levantou a mão e Madame Rosmerta, a gerente do Três Vassouras veio nos atender. – Olá James querido! Precisamos conversar depois ok? Achei que nunca sairia do... – E ela parou de falar assim que ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Ela pigarreou e se virou para mim. – Lily, não? Faz tempo que não a vejo em meu <em>pub. <em>O que vai ser hoje?  
>– Hum, será que poderia nos trazer dois cappuccinos grandes, com canela? – Ele disse calmo. – Amanhã venho aqui para conversar com você, pode ser? E um pedaço de bolo de chocolate também, certo Lily?<p>

Eu apenas sorri, confirmando. Mas de onde James nunca sairia?

– Claro que sim. Já trago. – E um pouco embaraçada, ela se virou e saiu em direção ao balcão.  
>– De onde você nunca sairia James? – Eu olhei para ele, apoiando meus braços na mesa. Ele apenas olhou para mim, rindo de algo que eu não sabia. Aliás, ele sempre fazia isso quando falava comigo. E isso já estava me irritando. – E dá para parar de rir de tudo o que eu falo? – Desculpe Lils, eu não estava rindo de você. Eu estou rindo porque estou realmente feliz que você tenha vindo. E se eu rio quando você fala é que só de ouvir sua voz, parece que o mundo todo se cala e o melhor som que permanece é o seu. – E quem disse que eu não me derreti toda com isso? – E bem, essa pergunta, respondo outro dia. Hoje nós vamos falar de você, lírio. De tudo o que eu perdi esse tempo que estive fora. – Eu nem contestei o apelido. Depois da parte do "mundo todo se cala e o som que permanece é o seu", ele já havia me conquistado. Não inteiramente, é claro.<br>A conquista é a parte mais legal.  
>Enquanto tomávamos nossos cappuccinos, que foram três para cada um, eu contei a ele toda minha vida. E o mais incrível que ele não achou entediante, como eu a achava. Ele ria das minhas piadas idiotas e ria comigo de coisas engraçadas também.<p>

Já era quase meia noite quando o Três Vassouras fechou e nós estávamos andando pela calçada, indo em direção ao estacionamento. A essa altura, já havia trocado mensagens com as meninas e elas estavam na escola já. Disse que James me levaria de volta;  
>Ele já sabia mais de mim do que eu mesma sabia e venhamos e convenhamos, era algo a se considerar. Ele parou em frente a uma moto e, meu Deus, era uma DUCATI!<br>– Eu. Não. Acredito. Uma Ducati 1098s? – Ele olhou para trás espantado. – Você entende de motos? – Ele perguntou apenas. – A cada frase você me surpreende mais. – Bem, não de motos, mas uma de meus sonhos é pilotar uma Ducati. Uma igualzinha essa. – E sim, meus olhos brilhavam feito fogos de artifício. – E então? Ele riu. Pegou a minha mão e juro que uma corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo inteiro, vinda inteiramente dele. Reparei que ele tinha dois capacetes no banco. – Você planejou isso, não foi? – Eu disse desconfiada a ele. – Claro. Para você, nada pode ser simples. – E após piscar, colocou o capacete totalmente preto, antes me passando um vermelho, com a viseira negra. Com sua ajuda, subi sem muita dificuldade na moto e admito que me aproveitei _muito _do fato de estar tão perto dele, e assim, sentir o maravilhoso cheiro que a colônia dele ainda estava soltando...

Chegamos muito rápido na escola. Ele parou na porta do prédio da Grifinória, onde muitos ainda estavam tentando aproveitar os minutos antes do toque de recolher. Será que é muito dizer que TODOS nos olharam na hora em que ele desligou a moto e aquele ronco parou? Ou que as garotas me olharam enfurecidas quando tiramos os capacetes e elas viram que éramos nós dois ali?  
>Eu tentei ignorar isso e me saí muito bem sucedida, já que os olhos dele me prendiam de uma forma que chegava a ser ridícula. – E então, hoje você descobriu tudo sobre mim. Quando vou descobrir tudo sobre você? – perguntei sentindo meu rosto corar, ainda segurando o meu capacete. – Está me convidando para um segundo encontro? – Ele disse saindo da moto, deixando o capacete dele no banco e pegando o meu. Ele cruzou os braços e mesmo por cima da blusa, pude ver os braços fortes. – Não. Estou tentando igualar o jogo. É diferente. – Eu sorri para ele. Dois pontos para mim? – Ah, se for assim, eu aceito. Só me dizer quando e onde. – Ele disse engraçado. – Então... – A hora da despedida era sempre a pior. – Tenho que ir. Treino amanhã cedo. – Ok. Nos vemos amanhã então. – Confesso que fiquei decepcionada. Achei que ganharia ao menos um beijo de despedida. Nem que fosse no rosto. Enquanto me afastava, senti seu olhar em mim. Até que ele me chamou novamente. – Lily?<br>– Oi? – Eu perguntei. – Esqueceu algo comigo. – E eu dei meia volta, indo em direção á ele. Mas, não andei muito. Ele havia dado alguns passos até mim já.  
>– O qu... – E não terminei de dizer. Ele estava me beijando no segundo seguinte. Rápida e delicadamente, tornando meu mais recente devaneio verdade.<p>

E é claro que eu correspondi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi pessoal :D  
>Mil perdões pela demora! Esses dias tem sido loucos!<strong>

**Espero que gostem e comentem!**

**Disclaimer: Fora o enredo, nada me pertence, é tudo da Dona JK Rowling :D **

X_X_X_X_X

**Capítulo 3**

Nas semanas seguintes, o assunto mais comentado da escola era: Lily Evans estava saindo com James Potter?  
>Não importava hora ou lugar, James estava sempre por perto. Era em mensagens de celular, recados no vão do meu armário - inclusive o do vestiário - e recadinhos no meio dos meus materiais. Eu simplesmente não entendia como ele conseguia. Eu não sabia expressar em palavras o que sentia por ele. E em tão pouco tempo. Sabe, aquela história de almas gêmeas estava começando a fazer sentido em minha cabeça.<p>

James era atencioso e gentil. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, o sorriso que era misterioso e aberto ao mesmo tempo. Misterioso para aqueles que não o conheciam. E era aberto para mim, embora eu não conhecesse muito dele.  
>Sirius, Remus e Peter começaram a andar conosco e logo os quatro pegaram o poder da escola novamente e nossa turma aumentou. Frank logo se tornou o cara que mais andava com eles. Os meninos de nosso ano poderiam se matar só para dizer que um deles fora convidado para as folias noturnas no dormitório dos Marotos. E mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo longe, parecia que muita coisa não havia mudado. Aos poucos, eu reconheço que me acostumei com isso e fui conhecendo um por um. Sirius era o mais falante, com certeza. Ele sempre me parava nos corredores e me abraçava. Dizia que James pedira a ele para tomar conta de mim e logo passei a considerá-lo meu irmão mais velho. Sempre contava as histórias mais loucas que me faziam rir e faziam Marlene revirar seus olhos e dizer que ele precisava de tratamento psicológico. Sirius era o rei dos conquistadores. Lembra da metade das meninas que deram seu primeiro beijo com ele? Bem, elas já deviam estar no segundo ou terceiro, já que Sirius Black nunca ficava sozinho.<br>Remus era o tipo caladão. Ele era muito inteligente e confesso que adorei saber que seríamos parceiros na aula de Biologia. Ele estava sempre disposto a nos ajudar e nunca se cansava da gente. E além de Frank, Remus se tornou alguém que eu podia confiar meus segredos. E eu desconfio que os sorrisos que ele dava para Emmeline eram mais do que simples cumprimentos, já que Emme sempre ficava vermelha.  
>De Peter, bem, eu nunca tive muito que falar. Ele parecia ter medo de mim. Sempre que estávamos todos juntos, ele sempre arranjava uma desculpa para sair. Eu cheguei a perguntar a James o porquê, mas como sempre, ele sorria e dizia "Dê um tempo ao Pete. Ele precisa se acostumar.<p>

X_X_X_X_X

Meus dias agora eram sempre corridos, afinal, com James sempre ao meu lado, eu não prestava muita atenção nas minhas obrigações. Ele sempre dava um jeito de me encontrar entre as aulas e com isso, eu já estava sabendo de todos os esconderijos daquele lugar. As meninas me olhavam com inveja, do mesmo jeito que me olhavam quando Amos era meu namorado. E bem, devo dizer que Amos não gostou nada de saber que eu realmente havia virado sua página.  
>Eu estava certamente vivendo os famosos "dias de glória" do colegial. Eu simplesmente estava feliz. Como acho que nunca estive antes. E eu devia isso as pessoas que estavam comigo. Cada um deles me fazia sentir especial a sua forma e acho que eles não tinham do quanto me faziam bem.<p>

– Às vezes tenho ciúme dos seus livros, eles passam mais tempo com você do que eu passo. – Eu senti a voz de James no meu pescoço, enquanto eu lia pela primeira vez na vida "Orgulho e Preconceito", de Jane Austin, encostada em uma árvore perto da floresta que circulava a escola.  
>– Não deveria. Você consegue prender minha atenção como nenhuma leitura jamais conseguiu. – E sorri. Ele sentou do meu lado, mas virado em minha direção. Abraçou as pernas, olhando para mim.<br>– Você é linda Lils. Acho que nunca vou me cansar de te olhar. – O sol batia em nós, dando uma aparência etérea a James. Eu enrubesci e abaixei a cabeça, suspirando. Ao fazer isso, uma mecha de meu cabelo caiu sob meus olhos. Ele logo levou uma de suas mãos até meu cabelo e com a outra, tirou a presilha que estava em meu colo. Ficou de joelhos na grama, mas alto que eu. Com cuidado, prendeu meu cabelo.  
>– Gosto assim. Quando nada atrapalha minha visão de você.<br>– James, quando você fala essas coisas, eu quase acredito. – disse rindo.  
>– Quase? Assim você me magoa Lily. Você sabe que todo relacionamento tem sempre aquele que gosta mais. Será que no nosso essa pessoa sou eu?<br>– E acho que o dramático no nosso relacionamento é você também. E na verdade, não sabia que tínhamos um relacionamento. – Ok, eu ia começar a fazer um pouco de drama agora. – Estamos meio que juntos há o quê, um mês? E o que nós somos? – E me arrependi na hora. Eu soava como uma menininha que queria sair gritando por aí que tinha namorado maravilhoso. Hum, na verdade, eu era uma quase adulta querendo isso, mas...  
>– Eu achei que estávamos namorando. – E ele riu, com cara de confuso. – Estamos namorando, não estamos?<br>– Estamos? – Eu sorri mais ainda. – Quero dizer, ok, estamos namorando. Uau, estamos namorando então! – E rimos.  
>– Você quer que eu faça um pedido e tudo? As mulheres gostam disso, não gostam? – James dizia um pouco sério.<br>– Não James, não precisa. Na verdade, rótulos são estranhos, mas algumas horas são importantes. Com o Natal chegando, eu preciso saber se eu vou comprar um presente para meu namorado ou para meu amigo colorido... Entende a diferença? – Perguntei rindo para ele.  
>– Ah certo. Você estava só checando qual seria SEU presente. Muito esperta Lily Evans! – E ao dizer isso, ele foi para cima de mim, e começou a fazer cócegas em minha barriga. E eu sou muito sensível. Se começo a rir, não paro mais. Eu tentava empurrá-lo, mas ele era mil vezes mais forte que eu. Então...<br>– James, para! Eu não consigo respirar! – Mas não convencia. Ele só parou quando consegui alcançar seu queixo e dar uma mordida, não muito forte, ali.  
>– Aiai, sua carnívora! – Ele disse, mas sem me largar. – Doeu!<br>– Para de ser tão molenga James! Nem mordi com força. – Eu disse me ajeitando ao seu lado. Seu braço servia de apoio para minha cabeça. Nossos corpos estavam quase colados, no encaixe perfeito.  
>– Você já imaginou encontrar alguém que fizesse você se sentir nas nuvens, só de ver o sorriso, da forma mais inesperada possível? – perguntei, olhando fundo em seus olhos.<br>– Uma vez me contaram que tudo o que buscamos nos buscam também nos busca. E se ficamos quietos, o que buscamos nos achará. Eu acho que eu aprendi a ficar quieto. Por isso você me achou, Lilian. – James disse sério agora. Nunca ninguém me chamava de Lilian. Era sempre Lily.  
>– Tudo bem? – Ele me olhou engraçado.<br>– Sim... É que nunca ninguém me chama de Lilian. Quero dizer, só quando minha mãe quando está muito brava comigo. Ou Petúnia, mas ela sempre está brava comigo... – E sorri. – Mas não importa. Gostei quando me chamou assim. – E me afastei dele, levantando e esticando a mão para ajudá-lo.  
>– E se depender de mim – Ele disse aceitando a ajuda e quando ficou ao meu lado, passou seus braços por minha cintura. – vai ouvir isso de mim por muito tempo. – E me beijando no rosto, saímos de volta para a escola.<p>

X_X_X_X_X

– Onde estão todos? – Frank disse me abraçando, antes de se sentar ao meu lado, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Eu estava esparramada no sofá, de uma forma estranha. Tive que me torcer para abraçá-lo. Ao sentar, joguei minhas pernas direitas em seu colo. Isso era efeito das quinta feira.  
>– Você nunca vai deixar de ser folgada, ruiva? – Ele disse rindo, massageando meu pé. Eu já disse que ele fazia massagens? Eram incríveis!<br>– Se for com você, provavelmente nunca, Franks – E pisquei. – E estão por aí. Não vejo os meninos desde um pouco antes das aulas da tarde. Ele me deixou na sala e sumiu com os outros. Depois que terminaram, Emme e Marlene foram para o treino da torcida e Dodô foi para algum lugar com Fabian. E Alice... Hoje ela tinha...?  
>– Esgrima, acho. – Nem Frank lembrava as mil e uma coisas que a namorada fazia. – Mas, me diz Lils, você e James huh? – E riu.<br>– Ah Franks, você pode imaginar? Eu odiava o James e agora... – E fechei os olhos, suspirando.  
>– Você o ama? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.<br>– Frank!  
>– O quê? Só me responda!<br>– Frank, eu não sei... Quero dizer, eu gosto dele. Muito. Definitivamente gosto e não suportaria ficar sem ele mais e...  
>– Você o ama, então. – Frank concluiu por mim.<br>– Ah Deus! O que eu faço? – E começei a chorar e rir, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ajoelhei-me no sofá, e olhei fundo nos olhos de Frank. – Foi assim que você se sentiu quando descobriu o que sentia por Alice?  
>– Ruiva – E limpou as finas lágrimas de minhas bochechas. – Eu soube que amava Alice desde a primeira vez que a vi. E o tempo que levei para aceitar foi pequeno. Essa é a única coisa em minha vida que sei que acertei na primeira tentativa. E sim, foi assim mesmo. Eu queria rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que tinha um nó em minha garganta. E esse nó só se desfez quando eu disse para ela.<br>– Você disse com todas as letras? Tipo "Hey Alice? Eu te amo!" ? – E olhei animada para ele.  
>– Foi. Estávamos na beira da piscina naquele dia. Simplesmente me virei e disse. E claro, depois a levei para comer algo em Hogsmead. Mas, no fim deu certo, não deu?<br>– Ah Frank... Mas eu tenho medo. E se eu disser e ele apenas responder "Que ótimo para você"?  
>– Lils, sabe que ele nunca faria isso. Qualquer um que tenha visto vocês dois juntos essas semanas falaria que vocês dois são perfeitos um pro outro. E eu não discordo.<br>– Obrigada Franks. Você sabe que você é o melhor, não sabe? – Eu disse pulando em seu pescoço e beijando seu rosto. – Eu vou nadar. Preciso pensar, mas pelo visto, o nó em minha garganta só vai desfazer quando eu disser. Então, tenho que encontrar as palavras certas! – E saí correndo para meu quarto, deixando Frank rindo de mim no sofá.

X_X_X_X_X

Nosso quarto era muito gostoso. O sol da tarde batia nele e fazia com que tudo ficasse quentinho. Peguei meu maiô da natação e me troquei ali mesmo. Coloquei uma calça qualquer e vesti uma blusa fina. Minha bolsa estava sempre arrumada, então, só calcei minhas sapatilhas e jogando a bolsa em meus ombros, saí em direção a piscina.

Meu armário no vestiário era cheio de coisas. Havia toucas e óculos extras, toalhas, protetores de ouvido. Na porta, um espelho e embaixo dele, fotos do time coladas. Na prateleira de cima, que era menor, havia alguns cosméticos, minha escova de cabelo e presilhas para prendê-los.  
>Tirei minha blusa e minha calça e as pendurei em um dos ganchos. Ajuntei meus longos cabelos no alto de minha cabeça, fazendo um comprido rabo de cavalo. Após isso, comecei a enrolá-lo para depois torcê-lo em um monte no alto da cabeça. Quando havia terminado de prendê-lo, ia pegar uma touca para colocar nos cabelos, escutei passos. Alguém corria perto da piscina. Vesti meu roupão e fui olhar quem estava lá.<br>– Olá? Tem alguém aí? – E olhava por todo o ginásio. Tentei olhar por detrás das arquibancadas, mas nada. Eu estava sozinha ali. Achei estranho, mas não me importei. Voltei ao meu armário, peguei meus óculos e o tranquei. Fui até nosso frigobar, peguei uma garrafa de água e fui para a piscina. Quando eu olhava para aquela imensidão de água, eu me acalmava. Nadava desde os seis anos. Aquilo era minha vida. Ali eu sentia que o mundo estava em minhas mãos. Eu era dona disso e ninguém poderia me roubar. Na beira da piscina, agachei e molhei meus óculos, para limpá-los. Ajeitei-os em meu rosto e me alonguei. Preparar... Pule!  
>Ah! Como era bom sentir aquilo! Eu nunca me cansava. Eu me tornava parte da água. Éramos um ser só, em movimento e ligação.<br>Nadava devagar, apenas para me acostumar com a temperatura. Quando fiz a primeira volta, peguei velocidade. Meu nado preferido era o Crawl*. Nossa equipe participava em várias modalidades. Eu havia começado a pouco tempo a treinar o medley*, mas sempre nadei nos revezamentos de 4 por 100 metros livres e nos 100 metros Crawl. Quando eu estava provavelmente na oitava virada, que é quando nos encostamos alguma parte do corpo na piscina, geralmente a ponta dos dedos ou a mão, quando eu subia para pegar ar, notei alguém andando na beira da piscina. A pessoa me acompanhava. Conforme fui chegando, não a vi mais. Encostei na beira e levantei os óculos.  
>– Olá? – Eu gritei, mas novamente ninguém respondeu. Ao me virar, ia recolocar os óculos e voltar a nadar.<br>E, na verdade, acho que foi nesse dia que eu descobri que o amor dói.  
>E é perigoso.<br>Sentia alguém puxando meus cabelos e bateu uma vez minha cabeça com força na pedra da piscina. Minhas mãos tentavam alcançar algo, mas eu não conseguia.  
>– PARA! ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! SOCORROO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! POR FAVOR, PARE! – Mas ninguém me ouvia.<br>– Está doendo é? – Eu ouvia a pessoa dizer. – Se não parar AGORA, faço pior! – E fez. Começou a me sufocar, me empurrando para água. Embora soubesse controlar a respiração na água, no nervosismo eu apenas engolia água. Quem fazia isso decidiu que já chegava e me trouxe para fora da piscina. Na verdade, puxava meus cabelos ainda, então, eu tomei impulso e saí, caindo com tudo no chão e tossindo, sem forças. Senti uma pisada em minhas costas quando estava prestes a levantar e cai com tudo novamente ao chão.  
>– Me ouviu? Se você não se afastar dele, juro que eu te afasto. E você não vai gostar nada disso... – E pisando com força, escutei correr dali.<p>

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali. Podia ter sido segundos ou horas. Eu ainda tossia, sem forças. Tudo estava doendo. Sentia que ia desmaiar.  
>A última coisa que eu lembro foi de ver três sombras perto de mim. E uma delas, se abaixava perto de mim, murmurando algo que não me lembro com certeza, mas que parecia um "me perdoe".<br>Ah, na verdade, acho que seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados.  
>Como os de James.<p>

X_X_X_X_X

*** Crawl:** No estilo crawl, o atleta posiciona-se com o peito voltado para o fundo da piscina, em posição horizontal ao nível da água, executando movimentos circulares alternados com os braços em posição paralela ao corpo, as pernas movimentam-se para cima e para baixo também alternadamente.  
><strong>*Medley:<strong> Nas provas de medley individual, o nadador nada os quatro nados na seguinte ordem: borboleta, costas, peito e livre. Nas provas de revezamento medley em grupo, os nadadores nadam os quatro nados na seguinte ordem: costas, peito, borboleta e livre. Cada estilo deve respeitar suas respectivas regras.

X_X_X_X_X

**Gostaram? Muito drama?  
>Comentem!<strong>

**Beijos,**

**L. Prongs**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Entrando em cena de fininho***

**Oi pessoal :D  
>AAH! Desculpem pela demora! Minha vida está uma loucura, sem previsão de ajuste!<br>Bem, emoções e mais emoções nos esperam no capítulo de hoje, por isso, se preparem!**

**AVISO:  
>Pessoal, sempre que uma frase terminar com esse símbolo aqui ( * ), olhem no fim do capítulo, pois haverá um link, geralmente para fotos ok?<strong>

**Boa leitura! **

**Disclaimer: Fora o enredo, nada me pertence, é tudo da Dona JK Rowling :D **

X_X_X_X_X

_Anteriormente, em James:_

_A última coisa que eu lembro foi de ver três sombras perto de mim. E uma delas, se abaixava perto de mim, murmurando algo que não me lembro com certeza, mas que parecia um "me perdoe".  
>Ah, na verdade, acho que seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados.<br>Como os de James._

X_X_X_X_X

**Capítulo 4**

– Ela parece melhor hoje. – Eu ouvi uma voz dizer, mas ao tentar identificar, minha cabeça doeu. Na verdade, só de pensar isso, minha cabeça doía. Onde eu estava?  
>– Ela está um pouco pálida. – Outra voz, mas era mais grave que a primeira. Podia ser de um garoto.<br>– Claro seu idiota! Experimenta ter sua cabeça batida no granito, ter quase sido afogada e... – A voz parou, quando eu soltei um grunhido.  
>– Por favor, quem seja vocês dois, podem parar de gritar? Minha cabeça vai explodir! – Eu disse baixo, já que até minha voz pareia ter sido aumentada uns 100 decibéis.<br>– Oh Deus, Lily! Como você está meu anjo? – Lene disse correndo até mim, passando sua mão por meu cabelo. Aquela voz... Ela estava chorando?  
>– Está chorando Lene? – E ainda de olhos fechados, por causa da aparente claridade, eu sorri. – Estou bem Lene. Mas parece que há um caminhão em cima de mim... O quê houve? E quem está aqui com você?<br>– Olá doçura... – A voz calma de Sirius Black, alcançou meus ouvidos e eu estranhei. Desde quando ele falava assim, tão baixinho e... Doçura? Ah Deus, eu bati com a cabeça FORTE demais! Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa. – Como está se sentindo Lils? Você nos deu um susto ruiva. – E se sentou ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos.  
>– Estou bem Six. –E fui tentando abrir os olhos. – Só encoste a cortina, está bem? Esse sol está forte ainda... – E me ajeitei na cama. Quando finalmente abri meus olhos, pude ver os dois. Sirius estava com os elegantes cabelos presos. Era estranho vê-lo assim. Parecia que seus cabelos nunca tinham permissão de estar presos. Estava sem o habitual uniforme, apenas vestindo calças jeans e uma camiseta branca. Já Lene, estava com seus cabelos soltos e de calças jeans, mas com uma blusa de moletom vinho, com um escrito na frente, GAP. Mas, diferentemente de sempre, pareciam cansados. Os dois tinham olheiras profundas.<br>– Que dia é hoje? Parece que eu dormi por uma eternidade.  
>– E você dormiu. Desde aquele dia, se passaram quase cinco. Eles estavam te mantendo sedada. Quando tentaram tirar os remédios, você ficou muito agitada. Principalmente à noite. Mas, como te manter muito tempo sedada não iria fazer bem também, decidiram tentar de novo e deu certo. Você acordou! – Lene disse sorrindo.<br>– E os outros? – E na verdade, eu não fui muito sincera. Queria saber dele. Só dele.  
>– Acho que era mais fácil ter perguntando por James, Lily. – Marlene riu. – Bem, Dodô e Emme foram fazer os deveres atrasados. Como só podemos ficar em duplas aqui, estamos revezando e ontem elas ficaram. Remus estava ajudando elas, e resumindo a matéria para você. Na verdade, ele é um príncipe, perdido nesse fim de mundo que é Hogsmeade. E também, ele não consegue mais ficar cinco minutos longe de Emme. Você precisava vê-los. São, tipo assim, perfeitos um pro outro! – Ela disse no seu típico jeito Marlene de ser. E, na verdade, só eu que percebeu a cara de desgosto de Sirius quando Lene chamou Remus de príncipe? Ah Deus, planos e mais planos estão passando por minha cabeça e... Ok, sem planos agora. Dói demais. – E por fim, Conseguimos tirar James daqui anteontem, à noite.<br>– É incrível como seu namorado é pior que mula empacada quando enfia uma idéia na cabeça. Ele passou a semana toda aqui e só saía quando o irritávamos demais, forçando-o a ir dormir numa cama decente. Mas, para falar a verdade, ele já devia estar aqui. Ou ter ligado. – Ele olhou no relógio. – Ele ficou realmente preocupado. Você se lembra de algo, Lils? – Eu sabia que mais cedo ou tarde alguém me perguntaria isso. E eu sentia muito em dizer que não. A voz, de mulher, com certeza. Mas, eu nunca havia escutado aquela voz. E, em momento algum vi o rosto de quem me atacara.  
>– Não. Lembro apenas da voz. Era de uma garota, com certeza. Mas não vi seu rosto.<br>– De uma garota? – Lene perguntou. – Uma garota daqui? Quem te odeia tanto pra fazer isso? Quero dizer, você nunca fez nada para ninguém nessa escola e a boa parte que te conhece, simplesmente, te ama...  
>– Não sei Lene. Vai ver eu irritei alguém. Você sabe, não é querendo acusar ninguém, mas a Madison Hastings nunca superou minha nomeação de capitã da equipe de natação... – E rimos. Óbvio que Madison nunca faria nada contra mim... Certo?<br>– Toc toc... Posso entrar? – E a minha personificação de deus grego, como diria aquela garota da série Twilight, a Bella, estava parada ali na porta, sexy, como sempre.  
>– Eu estava dizendo a Lily que você havia fugido para Las Vegas, para se casar com a Megan Fox. Você estragou totalmente minha história, Pontas... Vamos embora Marlene. Ele acabou com qualquer clima agora. – Se eu era a rainha do drama, Sirius havia acabado de ganhar o posto de rei, com toda aquela cara de ofendido. Lene riu e a cara azeda de Sirius se transformou num sorriso maroto. – E agora que dormimos juntos, você bem que podia sair comigo um dia desses não é? – E preciso dizer que ele levou um soco no braço?<br>– Lily, nós já vamos, agora que o James chegou. Mas, o Remus ou a Dorcas vão vir para fazer compania ok?  
>– Ah, sobre isso... – James disse, quase ficando corado. Quase. – Eu queria ficar sozinho com ela hoje, se não se importarem... – É CLARO que ninguém se importa! Vamos, digam a ele!<br>– A-acho que não há problema nenhum. Lily já acordou. Fale com Madame Pomfrey mais tarde, certo? E nos ligue caso precise de qualquer coisa. – E após dizer isso, Lene me abraçou. – Fica boa logo tá? Sinto sua falta Lily... – E ela saiu em direção à porta do quarto, puxando Sirius.  
>– Boa noite foguinho... – Sirius disse da porta já. Cadê o "doçura" de agora pouco?<br>– Nem quero imaginar o que eles vão fazer agora, sabia? Essa semana, quando cheguei aqui, eles estavam dormindo juntos mesmo. Naquele sofá. Sirius estava com um dos braços em volta da cintura dela, que estava escorada nos ombros dele. – James disse sorrindo. – Romântico, não? – Eu sorri. Eu sentia falta das piadas dele. Do jeito que ele mexia em seus cabelos, quando tentava disfarçar seu nervoso. E também, do sorriso maravilhoso que ele dava quando olhava para mim. Aquele era meu sorriso.  
>– Senti sua falta, J – Eu disse olhando no fundo de seus olhos. – Muita, para dizer a verdade. – Ele correu para o meu lado. Abraçou-me tão forte que a minha única reação foi chorar. Sei lá se foi de emoção ou dor. Quando dei por mim, estava soluçando em seu peito.<br>– Me perdoe Lily? Por favor, diga sim. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Ele dizia em meus cabelos. Acariciava minhas costas e me apertava contra ele. Em seus braços, eu simplesmente me sentia segura.  
>– Perdoar? Eu tenho que agradecer. Foi você que me achou, não foi? Naquele dia? – Eu olhei para ele. Com suas mãos fortes, enxugava as lágrimas que caíam ainda.<br>– Foi. Sirius e Remus estavam comigo. Do que você se lembra?  
>– Não muita coisa. Mas posso afirmar que era uma garota. – E quando eu disse isso, não gostei de sua expressão. – Está tudo bem? James?<br>– Está, minha linda. Agora está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. – E quando ele disse isso, pouco antes de me beijar, eu tive certeza que tudo ficaria.

Mas até quando?

X_X_X_X_X

Tive alta no outro dia. Meus pais falavam comigo todos os dias por telefone comigo. Eles eram historiadores; Por causa disso, passavam uma boa parte do ano fora da Inglaterra. Até certa idade, eu viajava com eles. Mas isso parou quando entrei em Hogwarts. Acho até que eles ficaram mais aliviados por poderem viajar, sabendo que sua menininha estava segura. Petúnia sempre os achou meio lunáticos. Nunca aceitou bem a profissão deles, ao contrário de mim, que sempre me interessei muito por História. Mas, Petúnia puxou o "lado negro" da força de nossa família, o que significava meus avós maternos.

Prontos para mais uma história?

Vovó Gwendolyn e Vovô Callum nunca aceitaram realmente o fato de minha mãe ter casado com o meu pai. Meus avós haviam prometido a mão de sua filha mais nova, Amelia, a um cara chamado George O'Conell. Vai entender. Eles simplesmente haviam prometido ao garoto de ouro da família O'Conell. Mas mamãe sempre foi a ovelha negra da família Reece. Diferentemente de suas outras três irmãs, Abigail, Harriet e Isobel, minha mãe queria sair da Irlanda. Queria conhecer o mundo. E na família, fora minha tia Isobel, ninguém concordava. Um dia, minha mãe se inscreveu em uma faculdade e apenas comunicou a família sua decisão. Eles não a impediram de ir, mas a relação com eles nunca mais foi a mesma. Anos depois, quando mamãe voltou a Irlanda, a coisa piorou. Na bagagem, trouxe um americano chamado Peter Evans, no dedo, uma aliança de casamento e na barriga, uma menininha de quase seis meses, chamada Petúnia. Minha mãe se casara. E estava grávida; Foi certamente uma desgraça para os Reece. Minha avó ficou desolada, se perguntando como podia ter errado tanto com a filha. Meu avô até hoje, mal fala com meu pai. Tia Harriet não pode ouvir falar no nome Amelia... Como podem ver, minha família não vive exatamente em um conto de fadas. Mas, meus avós paternos, Marie e Noel Evans, simplesmente amam minha mãe. Eles nunca julgaram como os outros fizeram e sempre os apoiaram em suas decisões. Vivem até hoje nos Estados Unidos, e nas férias em que meus pais não podem ficar comigo, não exito em pegar meu passaporte e aproveitar a ensolarada Flórida.  
>Esse caso foi meio que...Abafado. Como eu estava bem, decidi que não queria dar queixa. O pessoal não concordou, porém quando eu disse que era minha última decisão, não discutiram.<br>Com tudo isso acontecendo e as provas que estavam perto e eu, atrasada com a matéria, pude respirar aliviada quando fiz minha última prova, uma semana antes do Natal.

– Vou ficar bem James, é sério. – Eu disse sentada em sua cama. Ele estaria indo para casa e Sirius e Remus iriam também. Aparentemente, a família Black não acolhia Sirius da maneira certa. Achavam que ele era um... Desajustado. E depois que um tio dele deixou toda sua fortuna apenas para Sirius, ele conseguiu sua independência. Conquistou a emancipação e vive desde então, com James. Acho que Charlus e Dorea Potter são os pais que Sirius nunca teve realmente. Remus apenas passaria um Natal e Ano Novo diferentes. Era uma das únicas chances de passarem as férias juntos, antes das correrias que eram as faculdades.  
>Meus pais estavam na Grécia, estudando algo que eu não sei explicar. Vovô e vovó Evans, faziam um cruzeiro pelo Mar Mediterrâneo, o que significava que esse ano, nada de ensolarada Flórida para mim. E os Reece... Bem, Petúnica e o Dursley estariam indo para lá. Então, esse ano, eu passaria as festas com os McKinnon. Emme também iria para lá. – Lene vai cuidar bem de mim, juro. – E sorri. – Você fica mais lindo ainda preocupado comigo sabia? – Eu disse puxando James por sua camisa, e ele, se rendendo, caiu por cima de mim, em sua cama. Ríamos disso entre rápidos beijos. – Prometa apenas que iremos nos ver antes das aulas começarem. – disse segurando seu rosto.<br>– Não preciso prometer. Sirius vai amar aparecer de surpresa na casa da Lene. Tenho a desculpa perfeita para ir te ver... – E voltou a me beijar.  
>– Ah não! Existem motéis nessa vida para que? Achem um quarto que outras pessoas não precisem ver esse tipo de coisa! – Sirius disse entrando no quarto, seguido de Frank. – Frank, faz alguma coisa! Ela é sua menininha, você devia não deixar esse tipo de coisa acontecer...<br>– Desculpa cara, dessa vez, não vou me meter. Lily me acobertou muitas vezes com a Alice. Devo milhares a ela. Só se protejam ok? – E ele piscou, indo até nós. – Mas, James, larga ela um pouco! Feliz Natal, Lils. Seu presente vem no próximo ano ok? – disse me abraçando. – Feliz Natal, caras. E todos vocês, se comportem. – Ele disse pegando sua mala e saindo. Ele e Alice passariam as festas nos Longbottom. Ele havia oferecido sua casa a mim, mas, ficar de vela para eles não iria ser muito legal.  
>– Ok Prongs, chega de sentimentalismo. Dê tchau a foguinho logo e vamos. Os brownies da mamãe estão me esperando. Lily, Feliz Natal. Não conte a Marlene que iremos vê-las no Ano Novo certo? – Sirius disse me puxando para um de seus abraços de urso. E eu não achei estranho o que ele disse. James havia contado que após um tempo morando com eles, Sirius adotou mesmo os Potter como sua família e seus pais ganharam mais um filho. – Como não vou estar tão perto, vê se não sofre nenhum atentado ok? – E me beijou na bochecha. – Estou no carro esperando Prongs. – E saiu arrastando sua mala.<br>– Bem, acho que preciso ir agora, não é? – James Potter, não faça essa carinha de cachorrinho caído do caminhão de mudanças!  
>– James Potter, nunca fui boa com despedidas. Mesmo as de uma semana. Pode parar com isso? – Eu disse em encará-lo. Droga, se eu fizesse isso, juro que ia chorar!<br>– Ah Lily, eu tenho tanta coisa ainda para te contar... – Ele disse encostando sua testa a minha. – Tanta coisa a dizer e saber. Quero que saiba que esse foi o melhor presente de Natal que eu já ganhei. O presente de ter você – E segurou minhas mãos contra seu peito, no lado do coração. – bem aqui, sendo parte de mim.  
>– Não venha me dizer coisas bonitas. Eu deveria dizer elas para você. – E sorri.<br>– Não precisa. Tudo o que você possa desejar me dizer, pode ser dito sem palavras, Lils...  
>E é claro que nos beijamos.<p>

X_X_X_X_X

– Ethan Raphael Mckinnon! Venha já até aqui! – Samantha McKinnon gritou pelo corredor que levava a sala daquela enorme e bela casa no centro de Londres. Carl e Samantha eram os pais de Marlene, Jacqueline, de dez anos e Ethan, de cinco. Nós ríamos sempre quando tia Sam gritava assim. Quando ela estava muito nervosa, chamava até o São Bernardo de estimação chamado Ralph pelo nome inteiro. Hoje ela estava preocupada. Era a véspera de Natal e Ethan havia acabado de derrubar algum vaso caro da decoração da festa, que aconteceria mais tarde. E Marlene estava surtando, dizendo que não tinha uma roupa decente para usar hoje. Emmeline e eu estávamos dentro do closet dela. Deus, como uma pessoa pode ter tantos sapatos e reclamar que quando precisa, não acha um para usar?  
>– Lene, por favor, PARE de andar de um lado pro outro! Estamos ficando malucas aqui! Tudo isso é por causa de uma roupa? – Emme perguntou séria para Marlene. E como ela era algum tipo louco de vidente e sensitiva, com certeza havia percebido algo que eu, Dodô e Alice deixamos passar. – Não é só por isso, não é? – E Emmeline riu.<br>– Oi? Lily chamando as duas. O que eu perdi? – perguntei, saindo do closet com uma sapatilha. Ela era creme, mas em sua ponta, era preta. Toda envernizada. – Quando você comprou essa? É linda e achei dentro de uma caixa, dentro de uma sacola. Você NUNCA deve ter usado e vai usar hoje, ouviu? – Eu terminei me largando na enorme cama de Lene. Na verdade, ela era extravagante e seu quarto mostrava muito bem isso*. Era um belo quarto e bem iluminado. Sua cama ficava no centro e em cima dela havia uma espécie de disco, onde havia a iluminação da cama. Como sua vista era para o fundo da casa, toda a extensão de seu quarto tinha portas com vidro brancas, que davam acesso à uma imensa varanda. Lene adorava cortinas e em seu quarto, não poderiam faltar. Em um tema que variava do rosa ao vermelho, em todas as portas tinham cortinas. E em sua cama também, mas como se fosse um dossel. Era transparente, mas havia escritos nele. Perto de uma das portas, havia a entrada para seu closet e ao lado dela, um grande espelho. Ela também gostava de puffs e eles eram espalhados pelo quarto e dentro de seu armário. E para completar com chave de ouro, a minha amiga riquinha tinha uma televisão de tela plana, com pedestal, bem em frente de sua cama. Resumindo? Marlene vivia como uma princesinha da torre. – E então?  
>– Lene está apaixonada Lils. Pura e simplesmente isso. Está caidinha de amores pelo Si... – E eu caí da cama no susto. Marlene pulou em Emmeline, para calar a boca dela.<br>– Emmeline Georgia Allen Vance não fala! Fica quieta! – Marlene dizia alto, ainda em cima de Emme. Eu olhava assustada, mas percebendo que todo aquele nervosismo era real, comecei a rir. Ela não queria que Emme dissesse por ser verdade. Lene estava caidinha por Sirius!  
>– Oh... Emme, nem precisa dizer! Eu já vi tudo! Sirius conseguiu amolecer o coraçãozinho de nossa amiga!<br>– Lily! Você também? Parem com isso já! – Marlene dizia fazendo um bico de birra.  
>– Marlene, primeiro de tudo, aceite de uma vez. A negação é apenas uma parte do ciclo. E depois, SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! – Emme disse alto, mas rindo.<p>

Assim passamos a tarde toda. Marlene nos contou como tudo aconteceu. Encurtando a história, ela finalmente aceitou Sirius na semana em que eu passei na enfermaria. Eles se beijaram pela segunda vez, no dia em que eu acordei. Pela segunda, pois a primeira havia sido há anos, quando o primeiro beijo dela havia sido com ele. Mas, a tristeza e a negação aparente se davam pelo fato de Sirius Black nunca levar ninguém a sério. Ela disse que a menos que ele dissesse, ela nunca diria a ele que sentia algo. E em minha opinião, quanto mais você se abre, mais vulnerável fica. Eu amava Sirius e achava que eram um casal em potencial, mas os dois, principalmente ele, precisavam crescer e amadurecer. Caso contrário, mesmo ficando juntos, não passariam de um mês.

Já eram quase dez da noite quando descemos para aproveitar a festa. Estava nevando lá fora e ninguém ousava chegar perto das janelas, que mesmo fechadas, estavam frias. A casa estava aconchegante. Eu estava de vestido aquela noite*. Ele era preto, um pouco rodado na saia. Tinha um decote quadrado e largas alças. Por cima dele, uma jaqueta jeans emprestada de Lene. Ela ia até a cintura marcada do vestido. Como eu realmente não estava no clima de sapatos, por causa do frio, coloquei uma meia calça de lá e nos pés, um AllStar preto, de cano médio. Sinceramente, eu adorava colocar essas combinações com tênis. No pulso, a pulseira que Alice havia me dado de Natal e nas orelhas, belos brincos dourados, que tinham um curto cordão, terminando em uma bolinha. Minha maquiagem era muito leve e se resumia em olhos bem marcados e gloss. Nada mais, embora Emme e Lene houvessem praticamente me forçado a algo mais. Mas era de meus cabelos que eu gostara mais. A prima de Lene, Chelsea, estava aprendendo a fazer as mais variadas tranças e hoje, fomos suas modelos. A que eu escolhi não era bem uma trança, mas era linda. O nome era trança grega*. Era uma série de mechas presas, que se sobrepunham e pareciam uma trança embutida. Mas a graça era que não havia uma trança sequer em meus cabelos. Emme parecia uma estrela de cinema. A saia era minha, mas eu quase nunca a havia usado. Era curta ela usava uma meia de lã preta por baixo. O tom de rosa era claro, puxado pro creme. Vestia também uma malha preta de lã e por cima, um casaco branco. Como queria usar o presente que havia acabado de ganhar de Natal de sua mãe, usava um belo sapato preto envernizado, com uma tira que passava pelo peito de seu pé. Seus caixos loiros estavam lisos e presos por uma trança tiara*. Nós perguntamos sobre a presilha de hoje, mas ela disse que hoje não haveria nenhuma. Seus olhos estavam com uma sobra leve dourada e seus lábios, com um batom rosa. Ela também usava um conjunto de jóias de laços. Havia um par de brincos e uma corrente. Tinham pequenos brilhantes incrustados. Perguntamos quem foi que havia dado para ela, mas ela mudou de assunto e não respondeu. Quem acha que foi Remus Lupin levanta a mão!  
>E Lene, como tinha esperanças de ver Sirius Black hoje, estava mais comportada. Estranho não? De meia de lã também, vestia uma camisa de botões e shorts, que tinha um laço na frente. Usava a sapatilha que eu havia achado mais cedo. De jóias, apenas um par de brincos com uma pedra preta e o anel que pegara emprestado da mãe, preto também. Como seus cabelos estavam desfiados, não pode fazer uma trança bem elaborada, como queríamos. Optou por trançar a parte da franja, prendendo-a do lado*.<br>Estávamos no sofá, conversando com as primas de Lene, quando olhei no relógio. Já era quase meia noite. Liguei para meus pais. Estava com saudade deles. Eles prometeram que estariam de volta para meu aniversário, que era no final de janeiro e que me trariam um belo presente. Disse milhares de Eu te amo a eles e ouvi muitos em troca. Quando desliguei, fui puxada por Emmeline para a multidão. Em meio a abraços e desejos de boas festas, eu me perguntei o que James estaria fazendo agora. Corri para longe deles, apenas para ligar para ele e ouvir sua voz. Ao pegar o celular, vi uma mensagem que havia chego à meia noite em ponto. "_Hey Lils, pode me encontrar na piscina da casa da Lene daqui a quinze min?" _Na hora respondi que sim. Sair dali não seria difícil. Olhando novamente no relógio, eram meia noite e dez já. Corri em meu quarto para pegar o presente de James. Acho que em toda minha vida nunca tinha sido tão difícil escolher um presente. Peguei meu casaco, uma touca, cachecol e luvas e desci em direção à cozinha da casa. Passando por pessoas que nunca havia visto na vida, saí pela porta da cozinha. A neve caía violenta. Estava muito mais frio do que eu costumava lembrar. Andei com dificuldade por toda aquela neve, parando apenas quando cheguei à piscina, que estava coberta, por causa da neve.  
>– James? – Não sei o motivo, mas chamava-o sussurrando. – James Potter!<br>– Lily? Por que está sussurrando? – Ele disse em meu ouvido. Gritei em resposta.  
>– Não faça isso! – E dei um tapa em seu braço. – Eu podia ter tacado esse embrulho em sua cabeça e – E ele nunca me deixava terminar minhas frases. Simplesmente me beijava. Ah como eu sentia saudade dele! James era tão quente, tão doce, que eu simplesmente podia viver assim pelo resto da vida, sem problema algum.<br>– Senti saudade... – Ele disse ofegante, me tirando da neve. Ele nos puxou para debaixo da árvore.  
>– Saudade é pouco. Como eu sinto sua falta, James! Isso não é normal. Toda essa vontade que eu tenho de você, sabia? – Eu disse rindo, logo depois de abraçá-lo. – Achei que só te veria amanhã!<br>– Eu sei, mas consegui escapar de casa. Sirius estava contando piadas, então, acho que não vão dar falta de mim pelos próximos quinze minutos... Trouxe seu presente, quer abri-lo? – E ele sorriu, maroto. Ele era do tipo que amava surpresas.  
>– Quero! – E meus olhos provavelmente brilhavam. – O que é? – perguntei chacoalhando a caixa.<br>– Você tem que abrir Lily.  
>– Ok, vamos abrir no três, então. – Eu disse entregando uma pequena caixa a ele.<br>– Um... – Ele disse rindo, olhando em meus olhos.  
>– Dois... – Eu ria também, hipnotizada por seu olhar.<br>– TRÊS! – Nós dois gritamos juntos, abrindo nossas caixas. Mas eu não olhei realmente para o meu presente. Queria ver a expressão de James primeiro.  
>– Por Deus Lily! Como foi que conseguiu esses ingressos? Estão esgotados há meses! – AHÁ! Eu nunca suspirei tão aliviada! Ele era fã do Puddlemere United*, um time de futebol muito importante da Inglaterra. Vi vários posters colados perto de sua cama, no seu quarto, em Hogwarts. E o papel de parede do fundo de seu Iphone, quando não é uma foto nossa, é o brasão do time. Não vou revelar o segredo de como os consegui, mas os quatro ingressos eram pra área vip, para o jogo da final do campeonato, contra os Chudley Cannons*, outro time famoso. – Eu adorei! Sirius vai surtar! Ele queria ir, mas não conseguiu comprar os ingressos. Quero dizer, tudo bem se ele for? – Ele disse, com seu sorriso. – Podíamos ir eu, você, Sirius e Marlene. Ela é fã dos Cannons, não é? – Eu sorri. Ele era simplesmente tão... Ah Deus, nem sei como dizer.<br>– Ela é fã sim, mas comprei isso para você. Para vocês James. Quero que vá e se divirta com seus amigos, está bem? – disse sorrindo, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.  
>– E você, não vai abrir seu presente? Isso se chama trapaça, Lily... – E ele apontou para a caixa em minha mão.<br>– Ok, eu queria ver você primeiro. Vou abrir. – E quando o fiz, não pude conter as finas lágrimas que escorreram de meus olhos.  
>– Tá chorando? Não, não era essa a minha intenção... – E ele estava preocupado, enxugando os finos caminhos molhados de meu rosto.<br>– Não é isso James... Eu simplesmente amei o presente! É tão lindo! – Era um pequeno coração prateado. Em uma espécie de medalha, um "locket", como eu já havia visto na internet. Era polido por fora, com apenas uma pedrinha de brilhante, no centro de um coração talhado. Ele estava no centro da caixa de veludo vermelha. Em volta dele, havia uma pulseira, prateada também. Seus gomos eram grandes. E por fim, havia uma segunda corrente, mas essa era bem mais fina, e quando a levantei, vi que era grande.  
>– Eu queria que você tivesse meu coração. Para sempre. Para qualquer lugar que fosse. Então, você vai colocar nesse coração – E o abriu com facilidade. – O que for importante para você.<br>Ele pode ser colocado na pulseira ou na corrente.  
>– Eu prometo que só vou tirá-lo quando eu entrar na piscina. Mesmo nos treinos, não podemos entrar nem de brincos. Juro que nunca vou tirá-lo, James. – E prestei atenção nas bordas internas dele. Não entendi o que estava escrito e ele percebeu.<br>– _Quid autem est aeterna manet_. Que seja eterno enquanto dure, Lily. – Ele disse me olhando.  
>– É eterno James. Nós seremos eternos. – E o abracei. Logo, peguei o pingente e o coloquei na corrente maior. Ela passou com facilidade por minha cabeça e a joguei dentro de minha roupa. Achei que estaria mais gelado do que estava, mas o coração de James é quente.<br>– Preciso ir Lils.  
>– Já? Entre um pouco, por favor! – Eu pedi.<br>– Não posso. Mas prometo vir amanhã, está bem? – Ele fez aquela carinha de anjo.  
>– Ok... Mas saiba que meu sonho de hoje será com você. – Eu disse.<br>– E desde que eu voltei para cá, meus sonhos tem sido com você.  
>Eu não disse que as palavras bonitas eram SEMPRE dele?<p>

**Para ouvir: Until The End of Time – Justin Timberlake feat Beyoncé**

**Because if your love,  
><strong>Porque se seu amor fosse,  
><strong>was all I had,<br>**tudo que eu tivesse **  
>in this life.<br>**nessa vida. **  
>Well, that would be enough,<br>**Bem, isso será o suficiente,**  
>until the end of time.<br>**até o fim dos tempos**.  
>So rest your weary heart,<br>**Então descanse seu coração cansado,  
><strong>and relax your mind.<br>**e relaxe sua mente.  
><strong>Cause I'm gonna love you girl,<br>**Por que eu vou te amar garota,**  
>until the end of time.<br>**até o fim dos tempos.

X_X_X_X_X  
><strong><br>**No dia seguinte, ele e os garotos foram almoçar conosco. Talvez pelo clima de Natal, Sirius e Lene não brigaram o dia todo. Não... na verdade, eles praticamente se "comeram" com o olhar o dia todo. Ele sabia ser gentil quando queria, disse eu tive certeza. E o melhor de tudo, de ver ele assim, tão exposto, era que nada disso era fingimento. Sirius gostava mesmo dela. Remus e Emmeline eram um caso a parte. Ele pediu Emme em naquela tarde. Acho que nunca tinha visto a Emms com um sorriso tão lindo quanto o da hora que Remus disse as palavras. Eles merecem. O negócio de ser feliz sabe? Acho que todos nós merecemos. James e eu ficamos alheios a tudo isso. Na verdade, as palavras de ontem ficaram em minha cabeça: Que seja eterno enquanto dure. Depois disso, fiquei pensando em nossa vida depois da escola. Eu não seria nadadora pelo resto da vida. Minha bolsa de estudos seria por causa do nado, mas eu queria estudar Literatura ou História. Uma vez, conversando com James, ele disse que gostaria de ser gastrônomo. Eu ri e ele brigou comigo. Não que eu tivesse rindo dele ou da profissão, mas do pouco que eu conhecia ele, nunca o imaginaria preparando aqueles pratos estranhos. Depois de nos imaginar na faculdade, nos imaginei no dia em que ele me pediria em casamento... Ah Deus, a cena é linda em minha cabeça! Parece loucura, achar sua alma gêmea nessa idade, mas eu não consigo evitar... Ele é mais forte que eu!

Logo veio o Ano Novo. Nesse ano, seguimos as tradições do Brasil, já que os Mckinnon tinham passado o último Ano Novo lá. Eu adoro esse país! E eu amo os fogos de artifício que iluminam o céu nessa hora. Disseram para eu desejar com força meus sonhos nessa hora. O que mais eu poderia querer, se já tinha tudo o que desejava? Tinha certeza que esse ano iria me surpreender.  
>Só que eu não sabia o quanto.<p>

X_X_X_X_X

– Vocês viram o James? – Eu perguntei para Frank e Alice, que para variar, estavam se amassando no sofá da Grifinória. – Meu Deus, vocês não enjoam de se beijar não? – Sim, eu amava ser chata. Às vezes só.  
>– Não Lils, pela quinta vez, não o vi. Nem ele, nem o Black, ou o Lupin e muito menos o Pettigrew. Agora nos deixe!<br>– Vocês são uns chatos sabia? – E antes de sair bufando, peguei a primeira almofada que vi e taquei neles. As aulas começavam amanhã, segunda feira, e já eram quase nove da noite. E nada deles.

X_X_X_X_X

Segundo dia de aula.  
>Emme recebeu uma mensagem de Remus. Ao menos ela sabia que ele estava bem.<br>Marlene sabia que Sirius estava vivo. Ele também mandara mensagem.  
>E James?<p>

X_X_X_X_X

Depois de cinco dias sem ver James, eu estava surtando. Já não dormia bem. Não comia direito. Não fui a um treino ainda.  
>Era como se o mundo não tivesse graça. Nada que eu olhava tinha cor. As meninas estavam ficando preocupadas. Dorcas dizia a todo o momento que iria socar a cara de James quando o visse. Mas sabe quando você pressente que tem algo errado? E o pior, esse pressentimento dizia que Marlene e Emmeline sabiam de algo. E elas não queriam me contar.<p>

X_X_X_X_X

– Lílian Marie Evans, eu ORDENO que você saia AGORA dessa cama e volte a viver sua vida! – Marlene disse nervosa, naquele sábado, de... Tarde! Puxei meu celular, na esperança de algum sinal dele, mas não havia nada.  
>– Marlene, sem dramas. Eu estou vivendo minha e nesse momento, quero dormir! – Eu disse enfiando minha cara de volta ao travesseiro.<br>– Lily, qual é? Não queira nos enganar. – Começou Alice. – Tem quase uma semana que ma vejo você comer! Você teve três treinos essa semana. Adivinhe em quantos você deu as caras? A treinadora nos parou outro dia, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Dissemos as piores mentiras do mundo. Você tem chego nas aulas e saído como se não tivesse sequer estado lá. – E ela foi se sentar ao meu lado, afastando o travesseiro e olhou bem para mim. – Por favor, quando James voltar, quer que ele te encontre assim?  
>– Alice, você não entende. – E me levantei da cama, pegando uma roupa qualquer em meu armário e minha toalha. – Nenhuma de vocês entende o que eu estou sentindo! Sem ele, minha vida não tem sentido. Não tem graça! – Eu disse chorando já, e batendo com tudo a porta do banheiro.<p>

Quando saí, olhei pro relógio. Quase seis da tarde. Vi um bilhete assinado por elas, mas escrito na caligrafia de Marlene, pregado na porta do banheiro:

"Lily,  
>Nós só queremos o seu bem, não esqueça nunca disso. Estou preocupada, TODAS estamos. Não fique assim, ele vai aparecer. E você sabe que ele vai. Uma hora ou outra.<br>Hoje é o aniversário da Claire Wood. Lembra, não é? Estaremos lá, no pub da Madame Rosmerta, caso queira aparecer. Se não, levo um pedaço de bolo. Sabemos como adora bolos de aniversário! Não vim com meu carro, portanto sabe onde a chave e o documento estão e é só pegar, ok?

Te amamos ruiva!  
>Assinado por<br>Lene 3  
>Dodô<br>Lice  
>Emme : )"<p>Quando li, sorri pela primeira vez em dias. Eu deveria agradecer mais pelas amigas que tenho.<br>Mas algo em chamou atenção nesse bilhete e eu teria que sair de meu esconderijo para descobrir. Me troquei. Arrumei minha cama e minhas coisas. Há quanto tempo eu não fazia isso? A resposta veio rápido: uma semana. Ansiosa demais, andava de um lado ao outro. Eu teria mesmo coragem de fazer o que eu iria fazer? Eu só podia estar ficando louca! Mas uma vez olhei pra gaveta de meias de Marlene. Tudo o que eu precisava, estava lá.

– ELA VEIO! – Claire gritou, um pouco bêbada, quando meu viu, entrando pela porta enfeitada. Acho que os alunos de HHS se aproveitavam demais do vilarejo. O pub estava apinhado de gente. Mesmo não estando tão frio como no Natal, eu tinha ido com um casaco pesado. Caminhei mais um pouco e vi as garotas, todas com a bochecha vermelha.  
>– LILY! Eu sabia que você viria! – disse Dorcas, rindo em seguida. Pelo visto, não seria ela quem iria dirigir de volta.<br>– Oi meninas... Por acaso, quem vai levar vocês de volta? – Eu perguntei para ela.  
>– Ah Lily, eu não sei, mas quem se importa? – E riu.<br>– Lily? – E quando me virei, dei de cara com Amos. – Tudo bem?  
>– Ah... – Ah Deus, o que eu faço? – Tudo, eu acho. – E me virei em direção ao balcão. Precisa de coragem e ela só viria com uma bebida. – Ei Charlie! Quero um copo de Whisky de Fogo! – Charlie, que americano, era sobrinho da madame Rosmerta. Ele me cumprimentou, mas estranhou meu pedido. Pude ver em seus olhos. Eu nunca pedia nada que não fosse cerveja amanteigada.<br>– Whisky, Lily? Por favor, aconteceu algo? – Amos disse sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu virei o copo de uma vez só, aí não teria tempo de pensar no gosto ruim.  
>– Mesmo que tivesse Amos, você acha que seria a pessoa que eu iria dizer uma palavra que fosse? – E sorri sarcástica. – Se pensava isso, se enganou feio. – disse, me levantando.<br>– Lily, espera um pouco. Por favor. Não quis te chatear; – Ele começou a andar atrás de mim.  
>– Amos – disse me virando com tudo. – quer parar de andar atrás de mim? Me esqueça!<br>– Está fazendo isso por quê? O que aconteceu?  
>– Amos, pela última vez... – E procurei com o olhar Madame Rosmerta e a localizei. – Madame Rosmerta! – Eu gritei e graças a Deus que a música estava alta, caso contrário, seria como naqueles momentos nos filmes em que todos param para olhar quem gritou.<br>– Lily querida! – E ela veio pela multidão, abrindo caminho, com aqueles... hum, quero dizer, TUDO aquilo só podia ser silicone. Não é? Como eu sei ser má...  
>– Amos – E me virei para ele, brava. – Com licença, preciso falar com ela. A SÓS! – disse, antes que ele pudesse inventar algo. E antes que ela entrasse muito na multidão, eu a empurrei pelo caminho que ela estava vindo. – Será que podemos conversar. Lá em cima? – E apontei a escada que sabia que daria acesso ao escritório dela. E, vendo minha aflição, ela não resistiu. Me puxou, subindo rapidamente por aquelas escadas de madeira. Entramos em um cômodo que tinha uma enorme sacada, que tinha uma vista para o vale. Era bem iluminado e confortável. Tinha uma lareira e em frente dela, duas poltronas velhas. De um dos lados, uma estante lotada de livros e do outro, uma mesa, com um computador não muito moderno.<br>– Belo escritório, Madame Rosmerta. – Eu disse sincera. E realmente, não era feio. Apenas... Combinava com ela.  
>– Não quer se sentar, Lily querida? – Ela disse para mim, amável como sempre. Ela pegou em uma mesinha, perto da lareira, uma garrafa conhecida por mim e serviu dois copos cheios de cerveja amanteigada e me entregou um deles. – Então – Ela disse após bebericar um pouco de seu copo. – Em que posso ser útil? – Na verdade, eu fiz tanta cena, mas tinha medo dessa hora. O que eu diria? Seria algo do tipo "Ei, sabe o James, meu namorado? Sumiu há cinco dias. Tem idéia de onde ele possa estar?"<br>– Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar algo. Conhece os Potter há algum tempo, não é? – E eu saberia se ela mentisse. James havia me dito que sim, eles se conheciam há tempos.  
>– Sim. Conheço há algum tempo eles, especialmente a avó de James, Madeleine. Éramos grandes amigas.<br>– Certo. E mais uma coisa. No outro dia, eu e James estivemos aqui. A senhora se recorda, não é? – Ela assentiu. – E, naquele dia, ia quase dizer algo, sobre James. Eu gostaria de saber sobre isso. – Senti que ela desconfortável e se denunciou, caso quisesse mentir sobre isso. Ela sabia mais do que queria falar naquele momento. – Se a senhora sabe de algo, tem que me dizer. James não aparece na escola há cinco dias. Não atende as minhas ligações ou responde minhas mensagens. Estou ficando louca! – E claro, não seria Lily Evans falando se eu não chorasse.  
>– Ah minha querida. Ele devia ter contado antes. – Ela apenas suspirou.<br>– Contado o que?  
>– James... Ele foi preso. – E minha cara deve ter sido digna de dó, pois ela fez uma expressão de pena também. – Calma... não essa semana. O motivo de ele ter sumido há alguns anos foi isso. Ele foi preso.<br>– Preso? – E aí eu estava confusa.  
>– Até James completar dez anos, Dorea tinha outro marido. Um cara chamado Tom. James não é filho dele. Mas Tom Riddle não sabia disso e de qualquer forma, nunca foi um bom pai. Ou marido. Sempre bateu em Dorea. E em James. E o garoto, achando que ficar longe de casa seria melhor, estava certo. Ele veio para Hogwarts. E conheceu pessoas legais. Mas em um Natal, ao voltar para casa, ele... – E ela parou.<br>– Ele o quê?  
>– Ele achou Tomas bêbado, quase violentando Dorea. – Ela disse com pesar.<br>– Ah Deus. Que horror.  
>– Sim querida. E ele fez o que qualquer um faria.<br>– O quê? – E mesmo tendo perguntado, fiquei com medo da resposta.  
>– Ele bateu em Tom. Com um vaso.<br>– Tomas morreu?  
>– Não, não morreu. Mas ficou mal. Ele fizera aquilo para se vingar de Dorea. Quando ela se casou com ele, já estava grávida. De Charlus. E anos depois, quando Tom descobriu isso, ficou louco. E mais louco ainda quando Dorea disse que ia pedir o divórcio, para ficar com o outro cara.<br>– Então, James conhece há pouco tempo o verdadeiro pai.  
>– Sim. E a verdadeira felicidade, que durou pouco. Uma semana depois, quando Tomas saiu do hospital, ele prestou queixa contra James. E ele sendo menor, não poderia ser preso. Então, foi encaminhado a uma instituição para recuperação de menores.<br>– Um reformatório? – E eu estava muito assustada.  
>– Sim. E lá, ele conheceu Belatriz Black.<br>– Black? Da família de Sirius?  
>– Sim. Prima dele, na verdade. Os Black são uma família estranha. Muito punidora.<br>– Deus, eu não entendendo nada! O que ela tem a ver com James?  
>– Os dois ficaram muito próximos lá. Até que James saiu e tudo pareceu ficar bem de novo. Mas ela saiu também. E, ninguém sabe como, mas ela conseguiu virar a cabeça dele. Com quatorze anos, os dois fugiram de casa. James e Belatriz começaram a viver nas ruas. Ela é viciada. E ele se viciou também. Alcoólatras com apenas quinze anos. – Lily estava horrorizada. Como alguém como James podia ter um passado desse? Tão... Obscuro.<br>– Dorea, Charlus e todos os Potters passaram por épocas difíceis... Nunca desistiram de achar o filho. E que Deus os abençoe por não ter. Acharam James quase morrendo, com overdose, em um Hospital em Bristol.  
>– E Belatriz?<br>– Foi internada também, mas em coma alcoólico apenas. Depois de passarem por tudo isso, quando James acordou, ele deve ter visto que aquela não era vida para ele. Ele pediu para ir para uma clínica de reabilitação. Onde conheceu Sirius Black.  
>– Sirius? – E do jeito que a coisa ia, logo Rosmerta diria que Remus Lupin era chegado em alguma droga lícita.<br>– Sim. Alcoólatra também. Tinha causado mais um vexame aos parentes, então, foi trancado nessa clínica, em Edimburgo.  
>– James... Não acredito que ele passou por tudo isso. Ele e Sirius não mostram... Eu pensei...<br>– Ah Lily, é como naquele ditado, quem vê cara, não vê coração. E a partir daí, James foi ficando melhor. Passou a estudar. Voltou para a família. Tinha um pai de verdade agora. E levou Sirius com ele.  
>– E a Belatriz? – Eu tive que perguntar.<br>– Bem, ninguém sabe. Os Black devem ter feito algo, para não vazar a imprensa. Com tanta publicidade negativa em cima deles, eles não precisavam de mais isso.  
>– E então, esse ano, eles voltaram para Hogwarts. – Eu completei.<br>– Sim... Mas voltando ao início, você disse que ele está sumido há dias.  
>– Será que ele voltou àquela vida?<br>– Dúvido. James não é do tipo de se perde duas vezes, vá por mim.  
>– Então, por Deus, onde ele se enfiou? – Eu me exaltei. Muita informação para pouco álcool. – Me desculpe. A senhora me ajudou muito. Obrigada. – E saí, meio tonta, do escritório. Desci correndo as escadas. Se James nunca havia me contado nada disso, será que ele realmente confiava em mim? E pior, será que ele me amava? Ninguém vira a cabeça como ele, por nada. Ele ainda gostava dessa Belatriz. Ele deve estar com ela agora. Como eu sou burra! A festa rolava ainda. Se tivesse pedido permissão para o diretor, eles passariam um bom tempo ali ainda.<br>– Emms? – Eu fui até ela, que ria de algo que os gêmeos Prewitt falavam. – Oi meninos. – E os abracei rapidamente.  
>– Estávamos perguntando se foi apenas um sonho ter visto sua cabeleira vermelha nessa multidão. – começou Fabian.<br>– E se fosse, com certeza não íamos acordar, só para vê-la novamente. – completou Gideon e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eles eram assim. Não havia menina que não se encantasse por eles. Gideon era dois minutos mais velho que Fabian. Eles eram ruivos e seus olhos verdes eram lindos. Eu só sabia quem era quem por causa dos brincos. Gideon usava uma argola na orelha esquerda e Fabian, na direita, caso contrário, só olhando-os, nunca saberia diferenciar.  
>– Só queria dizer que já vou. Amanhã cedo pretendo ir nadar. – E vi que o sorriso de Emmeline se abriu, sincero. – Alguém quer carona? – perguntei, bebendo um pouco do refrigerante de Emme, conseguindo disfarçar bem meu nervosismo.<br>– Não Lily, não se preocupe. Nós não bebemos também. Somos um dos motoristas da rodada. E Emme não bebeu também. Vamos dar mais um tempo aqui.  
>– É Lily, pode ir. Quando eu chegar, se você estiver acordada, conversamos ok? Preciso te contar umas coisas... – Emmeline disse me dando um beijo no rosto. – Descanse que amanhã vou com você para a piscina! – E rimos. Emme não sabia nadar, com toda aquela idade e tamanho. Só se sentava para tomar sol.<br>– Então tá. Não se esqueçam daquelas duas ali – disse apontando para Marlene e Dorcas, que dançavam e riam feito loucas, bêbadas. E qualquer problema, estou com o carro de Lene. Só ligar que venho ajudar. – E acenando para eles, saí do pub. O vento cortava meu rosto. Agarrei meu casaco, estava morrendo de frio. Corri até o carro de Marlene que graças ao avô dela, tinha ar condicionado. Deixando o carro quentinho, dei partida e voltei ao colégio.

X_X_X_X_X

Subi rapidamente ao meu quarto e achei a porta aberta. Jurava tê-la trancado quando saí. Mas na minha atual condição mental, eu não podia acreditar no que minha cabeça dizia. A luz da lua banhava uma parte do quarto, deixando a outra, onde minha cama ficava, em plena escuridão. Tirei a bota que calçava e o casaco, arrumando-os em seus lugares dentro de meu armário. Quando estava tirando a blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã, escutei um gemido, que me congelou a espinha. Era de dor. Corri para a porta, mas de nada adiantaria, pois eu provavelmente era a única naquele andar.  
>– Lily, sou eu. Aqui na sua cama. – Uma voz rouca disse. A voz dele. Bati a mão na parede, procurando o interruptor e quando acendi a luz, não contive um grito.<br>– Meu Deus James, o que fizeram com você? – foi tudo o que saiu da minha boca, depois de vê-lo daquela maneira.

X_X_X_X_X

Quarto da Marlene – Não se esqueçam de tirar os espaços e parênteses!  
>http:  / i52(.)tinypic(.)com / 2l92yad (.) jpg

Roupas de Natal (Lily, Marlene e Emmeline)  
>http:  / i55(.)tinypic(.)com / 5e8ims (.) png

Penteados  
>Lily: http:  / i56(.)tinypic(.)com / 2r602yu (.) jpg  
>Lene: http:  / i53(.)tinypic(.)com / r94wwi (.) jpg  
>Emme: http:  / i56(.)tinypic(.)com / 35i65xl (.) jpg

Presente da Lily  
>http:  / i53(.)tinypic(.)com / 5ecqhe (.) jpg

Puddlemere United  
>O Puddlemere é a equipa favorita de Dumbledore. Não se sabe o porquê desse nome, já que não há nenhuma cidade com o nome de Puddlemere na Grã-Bretanha, embora haja Puddletown. Foi fundado em 1163, sendo a equipa mais velha da Liga. O seu uniforme é azul-marinho com dois juncos dourados cruzados sobre o peito. Puddlemere tem a seu crédito vinte e dois campeonatos da Liga e duas Taças Europeias. Oliver Wood entrou para este time após se formar em Hogwarts.<p>

Chudley Cannons  
>Os Chudley Cannons são conhecidos por serem o time favorito de Ron Weasley. O seu uniforme é laranja e o escudo tem uma bala de canhão voando entre dois C pretos. De acordo com o livro "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", o time ganhou 21 vezes a Taça da Liga (o campeonato britânico de Quidditch), a última em 1892, e vem muito mal nos campeonatos, mas seus fãs devotos vivem a esperança de um renascimento. O lema do time mudou em 1972, de "Nós venceremos" para "Vamos só cruzar os dedos e esperar o melhor".<p>

X_X_X_X_X  
>E aí, como está o coração de vocês?<br>Então, o jeito de bad boy de James tem um motivo... humm, alguém quer adivinhar o que acontece agora? :D

**Sobre os times de futebol, esses dois dos times de Quadribol que são citados no livro Quadribol Através dos Séculos, que foram transformados em times de futebol.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos,**

**L. Prongs**


End file.
